


Страх и Ужас || Phobos and Deimos

by Margarido



Series: Just space || Просто космос [4]
Category: Astronomy (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Cruelty, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2012, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Как Марс затосковал и завел себе спутники.
Series: Just space || Просто космос [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930549





	Страх и Ужас || Phobos and Deimos

**Author's Note:**

> [Первая публикация](https://fk-2012.diary.ru/p180000623.htm) на ФБ-2012

– Йуху! – вопль гиганта Юпитера сотряс всю систему. Планеты, рискуя сойти с орбит, поспешили обернуться в его сторону. Малыш Меркурий ловко вывернулся из-под солнечного бока, чтобы узнать, что случилось. Перекрывая ему видимость, с деланной ленцой летела Венера. Земля с опаской подгребла поближе свою печальную израненную Луну, красный Марс ревниво набычил вулканы. Сатурн вздрогнул, едва не растеряв новоявленные кольца, Нептун и Уран сделали вид, что им глубоко все равно. Транснептуновые объекты плакали где-то вдалеке – им было не видно.  
– Ну что ты орешь как резаный? – венерино женское любопытство плохо скрывалось за раздражением.  
– Еще! Еще! Целая группа! Смотрите!  
– Кто? Где? – Земля в панике шарила по системе полями.  
– Спутники! Пять штук! Пять новых спутников! Уууух! – Юпитер так разошелся, что даже не следил за облаками, прикрывающими его внутренние слои: на несколько земных месяцев стали открыты полосы смерчей, уносящихся своими основаниями чуть ли не к ядру.  
– Пять? – Сатурн ревниво прищурил полярное сияние. – Да ну нет! Три же всего!  
– Ах ты слепой ревнивец! Пять их, понял?! – Юпитер радостно пыхтел и булькал.  
– А я четыре вижу, – ехидно пропыхтел Уран.  
– А я вообще не вижу! – орал издалека Нептун.  
Пока все активно обсуждали новые спутники Юпитера, выбирали им имена, высчитывали их рост и вес, небольшая красная планета тихо ускользнула куда-то вправо. Она аккуратно ощупывала Пояс Астероидов.  
Медленно, красуясь, переворачиваясь с боку на бок, летела угольная Леда. Марс вспушил легкую, едва появившуюся атмосферу. Вулканы Арсия и Сирт легко толкнули поверхность, выпустив дым. Марс разогнал облака, запустил магнитные поля и силы притяжения в сторону темного, почти черного астероида. Она заметила его внимание, притормозила.  
– Скучаешь? – голос ленив и самовлюблен.  
– Не особо.  
– А что тогда полями… шаришь?  
– Да так, пообщаться захотел. А то смотрю – летишь вся такая унылая…  
– Я не от уныния черная, – быстро сказала Леда. Марсу показалось, она немного комплексует из-за своего цвета. – Это… Стиль такой.  
– Хороший стиль. Красивый. – Марс выгнал все облака на противоположное полушарие.  
– Неплохой вулкан, – Леда перевернулась на другой бок – гладкий, словно отшлифованный в полете.  
– Это ты еще Олимп не видела.  
– Говорят, самый большой в системе.  
– Не врут, – Марс горделиво продемонстрировал Олимп.  
– Скучный ты. И поля у тебя слабенькие, – неожиданно заявила Леда.  
– Подлети поближе, сразу узнаешь, какие у меня поля.  
– Не подлечу. Ты мне не нравишься. – Леда отвернулась и пронеслась мимо.  
Марс запустил гигантскую пыльную бурю на все северное полушарие. Магма внутри него клокотала от ярости, обиды и неудовлетворения. В конце концов, что такое спутник, когда можно просто затянуть вот такую астероидную куклу прямо в себя? Что такое ласковое магнитное поле по сравнению с точным, гулким ударом, приходящимся точно в цель? Разве можно сравнивать ласковое касание приливных сил с дикой, необузданной силой притяжения?  
Сначала, конечно, хотелось и спутник заиметь. Кто ж спутник-то не хочет? Вон даже у дурнушки Земли есть Луна. Меркурию все равно – он вечно обласкан Солнцем, аж потрескался от жара. Венера только вид делает, что ей и одной хорошо. А вот гиганты не скрывают свои гаремы. Так чем он, Марс, хуже?!  
Марс прицелился на каменных малышей. Группка из кремниевых осколков, шурша и переговариваясь, подлетала все ближе. Марс не стал тратить время на разговоры. Магнитное поле быстро прошлось по мелочи. Они замолкли, пытаясь осознать, кто и откуда решил с ними заигрывать. Марс направил приливную силу в их сторону. Намагниченное железное ядро бодро загудело где-то в глубине. Резкий выброс магнитных полей хлестнул по астероидам. Они ошеломленно крутились, наблюдая за гигантским (по сравнению с ними) Планетом. Магма внутри Марса потекла быстрей, он уже готов был ускорить даже свой оборот вокруг оси – казалось бы, из-за несчастных астероидов! Но Марсу было все равно. Пыльная буря на поверхности застилала и его разум.  
Гравитация планеты резко дернула на себя камни. С пронзительным писком паники они дернулись врассыпную: парочка отлетела глубже в Пояс, а трое не удержались и полетели к Марсу. Планета раскидала подальше бурные пески, жадно нацелив открывшееся море астероидам. Кремний уже приближался: три астероида изо всех сил противились притяжению, но их усилия пропадали даром. В атмосфере их сопротивление только подогрело трение. Полусгоревшие, ничего не соображающие они впились раскаленными боками в широкое марсианское море.  
Марс вздрогнул. Жгучая ударная волна прошлась по всей коре, заставила дрожать каждую гору, каждый вулкан. Старые кратеры провалились, их тонкая кора готова была пустить магму. Но магма пролилась только в местах ударов. Она залила пыль и осколки, густая, тягучая жижа обожгла холодную каменную поверхность. Марс выдохнул несколько газовых облаков из вулканов.  
Мутные магнитные поля шарили по Поясу. Жадному, голодному Красному было мало. Ему всегда было мало. Спутники? Он отмахнулся от этой мысли. К квазару спутники. Не нужны. Нужны удары. Нужна страсть. Нужен жар.  
Магнитное поле подхватило никелевый осколок. Ядро с наслаждение ощупало каждую его впадину: вот здесь он откололся от более крупного, здесь – столкнулся с мелочевкой, а здесь… Не может быть! Он летит в паре со вторым! Марс, слегка очухавшись, в бешеном восторге затянул к себе сладкую парочку. Никель и железо, железо и никель… Их бока так нежно и медленно плавятся в атмосфере… Они падают гораздо южней предыдущих, туда же ядро направляет поток магмы. Раскаленные, закругленные астероиды-метеориты, с плавлеными, почти кометными хвостами, легко входят в сухой грунт, переплавляя его в стекло. Осколки блестят, разлетаясь по краю кратера. Марс в эйфории высоко разбрасывает пыль и камни, часть из них улетает в космос, часть – падает обратно, щекоча растравленную кору, заставляя планету мелко вздрагивать.  
  
Приближался Юпитер. Он уже прижился с новыми спутниками. По праву новичков они получали бóльшую долю ласковых магнитных полей. Летая по орбитам как на карусели, они смеялись и радовали нового хозяина своей непосредственностью. Старички ворчали.  
Марс расслабленно потряхивал корой, таял полярные шапки. Опять насиловал малышню – догадался гигант.  
– Хорошо год прошел? – Юпитер не скрывал ехидного намека.  
– Еще как! – А Марсу внезапно было все равно – он еще не пришел в себя от последних ударов, чувствовал себя, как будто после прохождения сквозь наркоманский хвост кометы.  
– Тебе не скучно?  
– Скучать некогда.  
– Ты так скоро весь Пояс слопаешь.  
– Мы с тобой его поделим пополам.  
– Только я их не жру.  
– И я не жру. Я их люблю… сильно… крепко…  
– А я люблю своих нежно… ласково… – магнитное поле Юпитера прошлось по небольшому кратеру новичка-спутника. Спутник пшикнул и провернулся лишний раз.  
В глубине горячего марсианского ядра в очередной раз закралась тоска. В конце концов, сколько можно таскать к себе этих одноразовых крошек?..  
– Я предпочитаю страстную любовь, – в браваде красному малышу (а Юпитер никак не мог привыкнуть к гордому марсианскому званию планеты) не откажешь.  
  
Мимо неслись два угольных астероида – близнецы-братья, у одного из которых уже был примят бок от удара. Они нежно кружили друг вокруг друга, периодически сталкиваясь и нанося мягкие удары.  
– Эй! Малышня! Вас как звать? – Юпитер явно не хотел останавливать счет числа своих спутников.  
– Мы Страх.  
– И Ужас.  
– Кошмарчики? – ухмыльнулся Марс.  
– Да-а-а-а! – астероидам польстила эта кличка. Они стукнулись друг с дружкой и завибрировали.  
– Дикари, – фыркнул Юпитер. Марс не мог отвести от них своих полей, ставших вдруг тонкими и осторожными. Гигант ухмыльнулся красным пятном, повернутым к Сатурну. Сатурн подмигнул полярным сиянием. Легкий толчок – Кошмарчики полетели к Марсу.  
– Держи! Держи, идиот! – Юпитер вдруг понял, что Марс по неопытности снова затянет астероиды в себя.  
Марс, развесив для равновесия все поля, какие имел, держал что есть сил. Страх – тот, что потяжелей, – с размаху едва не врубился в атмосферу. Но удержался. Приливной волной его оторвало от легкого Ужаса, застрявшего на расстоянии в два раза бóльшем.  
– Братец! – Страх готов был разрыдаться, да нечем.  
– Не грусти, – шепнул Марс, обволакивая его притяжением. Тонкая нить протянулась от ядра, удерживая новый спутник, чуть играя его орбитой. – А это у тебя что?  
– Кратер, – всхлипнул Страх.  
– Кратер… Какой мягкий… неглубокий…  
– Какой есть, – взъерошился спутник.  
– А у меня вулкан есть.  
– Слыхал, – спутник, похоже, явно был не равнодушен к чужим вулканам.  
Марс докрутил до него бок с Олимпом и выдал залп лавы и осколков.  
– Зачетный вулкан, – рассмеялся Страх. Его крошечные астероидные поля настороженно, с любопытством наблюдали.  
Марс на мгновение застыл, концентрируя магму. Магниты ядра сосредоточенно гнали поток к Олимпу. Гора-вулкан тяжело двигала боками, сотрясая земли вокруг. Марс нагонял давление до предела.  
Извержение снесло жерло и половину горы. Залп разорвал жалкую атмосферу, выбросил на орбиту осколки. Тяжелый камень метил четко в Страх. Не промазал. Удар пришелся как раз в центр его кратера. Страх вздрогнул, дрожь прошлась по его бокам. Пыль оседала, обнажая круглый, неглубокий след от удара. Спутник с довольным урчанием провернулся вокруг оси.  
– Кратер в кратере. – Марс облизывал лавой израненные края Олимпа, атмосферу заволокло черной пылью.  
– А мне? – Это Ужас.  
– Тебе? – Марс о нем не подумал. – Сейчас.  
Планета вытолкнула на внешнюю орбиту несколько осколков. Они рассыпались и осели на Ужас, рисуя узор-крапинку. Остывшие острые камни колюче впились в бока, сверху осела пыль. Ужас затянул их поглубже, жадно хватая любое напоминание о своем хозяине.  
Марс потянулся полями к нему и Страху, обхватил их, ощупывая новые и старые кратеры. Он ласкал их долго, медленно, осторожно, стараясь не сбить на себя. Он выровнял их орбиты, отладил обороты. Страх и Ужас теперь всегда смотрели на него одной, лучшей своей стороной.


End file.
